The Morning After
by eleroo02
Summary: Sequel to "A Fine Night Indeed" But its not necessary to have read that . What hijinks are Allan, Will and Djaq up to now?


Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood

Thanks to everyone who reviewed "A Fine Night Indeed", this is for lili44 who wanted a sequel.

* * *

Will shut his eyes tighter, hoping it would drown out the gaggle of woodpeckers that appeared to be building a home right above his head. Wait….that wasn't right. Woodpeckers don't have a guild, he thought. Knowing he was going to regret it, but trying to remind himself that he was a brave member of Robin's gang, Will opened his eyes to determine the source of noise that was keeping him away from his more than pleasant dreams.

Sunlight assaulted his sensitive green eyes, and the moan that resulted caused an even bigger moan as Will flung up his arms to cover his abused eyes. But peace refused to come as the others realized Will was awake and the sound of laughter only made his head hurt more. One laugh, higher-pitched but sweeter to Will's ear, came closer and a cool hand pried open his fist to place a cup.

"Drink this, Will. It should help."

As Djaq helped Will sit up straight, he leaned into her more than necessary and drank the sour concoction. And he wasn't entirely sure which was braver, reopening his eyes or choking down that drink; but if Robin had taught him anything, it was to face the coming day with strength, determination, and bravery. As his eyes started to focus, Will became aware of three things: Djaq's proximity, the amusement of the others, and Allan's body only half way on his pallet. As Will turned even paler to Djaq's worry, he managed to croak out, "What happened?"

As more laughter assaulted his senses, a moaned "Not being funny, but could everyone please shut the hell up," arose from the splayed form of Allan A'Dale. False sympathy finally seemed to appear in their comrades, and the loud laughter changed to loud sniggering. Djaq rolled her eyes and hurried over to Allan to check on his condition. With an arm under his, she heaved him up fully on the bed before taking her leave to fetch another glass of her horrible tasting remedy.

Will tried to stay perfectly still, hoping it would make the world stop spinning around him, and focused on Allan instead. _That cheeky little git_, Will thought. The irrepressible thief was actually grinning at those around him and even flirting with Djaq while swigging the medicine like ale! Whereas Will felt like he had tumbled down a mine shaft, Allan was seemingly back to his usual self in a matter of moments. _Maybe Djaq gave him a better version of that drink, one that actually works, _he thought. _Maybe I did something to her last night, and now she's punishing me. What happened?_

Will's panicked thoughts were interrupted by Robin's still overly loud voice. "Well, since it appears that we have some incapacitated members, Much, John, and I will take over the deliveries. Djaq, do you think you can handle these two?"

When she nodded in resignation, Robin let out a broad grin and continued his announcement with far too much pomp and glee in Will's opinion. "And since you fine lads have left us with extra work, we're certain to come home tonight famished. So Much had the brilliant idea that we should have a feast to celebrate the work of Robin Hood, and I'm leaving you three in charge!"

Allan's groan could probably have been heard as far away as the castle and even Will's snare-trapped hare look couldn't get them free of their new obligation. Robin's next words though did manage to placate the annoyed Saracen healer. "And I hope you boys remember that Djaq doesn't cook, or decorate, really. Her only job will be to make sure you don't burn down the camp, so no heaving the responsibilities on to her, do you hear me?"

With a nod from Will, a smile from Djaq, and a grunt from Allan (along with some words under his breath), the others headed towards town. The remaining three looked at each other in silence, waiting for someone to break forth with ideas or at least a creative new form of torture. Unsurprisingly it was Allan who broke that silence, but the words that left his mouth were surprising. "Well, we better not waste the day then. I'm a fair cook, so I guess I'll take care of that if you'll hunt something that's not squirrel or rat, Will. And maybe when you're out in the woods you can find some nice flowers or something."

Djaq simply stared, feeling as if she was missing some odd English joke. Will chuckled before turning to face Djaq, "Do you have any more medicine? I think I'm hearing things."

"Thanks you two," Allan mumbled. "And here I was, trying to look out for my two best mates, didn't want you getting in trouble with our fearless leader."

"Sorry, Allan," Will responded smiling at the blond jester. "Maybe you're right. Maybe a nice walk in the woods will put me right again, not to mention give me some bow practice. Care to join me, Djaq?"

Djaq opened her mouth to respond, but Allan interrupted. "Sorry, Djaq, I was hoping you could stay with me. I have some questions to ask you, and after all your lectures on our eating habits, maybe you could help me make a healthier dinner."

The Saracen shrugged in agreement with an apologetic look to the young carpenter. With a heroic success at hiding his disappointment, Will Scarlett grabbed his scarcely used bow and headed into Sherwood. He was surprised at just how much some fresh air helped and after a quick dunk of his head in the nearby creek, Will was ready to find some food. Some hours later found him returned to camp with a brace of rabbits and various wildflowers stashed ingeniously on his person. He entered the camp to the sight of Allan whistling whilst chopping up some leaves and Djaq sitting in the corner sharpening her sword with a bemused expression.

"I bring food and flowers," Will announced. "I'll leave it to the two of you to bring the revelry."

He walked across the camp to drop off the rabbits with Allan and then over to Djaq where he carefully placed the flowers in a pile at her feet. "And what do you expect me to do with these flowers?" she asked in her thick accent, one eyebrow arched.

"I know Robin said you didn't have to help, but I really don't know what to do, and seeing as how you're a girl, I mean you've probably played with flowers before… I mean, whatever you do, I'm sure it'll be better than what I could come up with," Will replied.

"This doubt from our master carpenter who is responsible for the roof currently over our heads?"

"You know what I mean," he answered, fidgeting before finding a stick to keep his hands busy. Taking out his small axe, he began to work on what would soon become an arrow; Robin so did go through them a lot.

With a long look at Will, Djaq sighed and said, "Well, as they say in your country, two heads are better than one, so why don't we both work on the decorations together."

Will nodded in agreement and two spent tense minutes trying to figure out the intricacies that were involved in flower weaving. With Allan seemingly in his own world and Will and Djaq silently involved in making the flower garlands, the camp enjoyed a rare peace.

Soon all the flower garlands were hung and Will whimsically scattered petals on the beds of the other three. Djaq went over to check on Allan who had made his way over to her medical section, and Will stooped over to pick up a fallen daisy. He twirled it absentmindedly before catching Djaq's eyes and smiling. She gave him a questioning glance before resuming her questioning of a certain camp bad boy.

"So you're saying that you were over here to find some additional spices?"

"Of course, Djaqie. What else would I be doing over here?"

The Saracen continued to stare at him suspiciously, "There are no more spices left. I gave you the last I had earlier."

"Oh, okay. Well I better go finish dinner before the others get back; otherwise we'll never hear the end of it from Much."

Djaq watched him go back to the kitchen area and felt rather than saw Will approach her side. "What did he want?" Will asked.

"He said he was looking for spices."

"You sound like you don't believe him."

"I don't know," Djaq replied slowly. "Earlier when you were gone, he was asking all sorts of questions about various herbs, and I'm wondering if… never mind, it is not important." She looked up at Will to see him standing there with a small flower in his hand. She watched as he bit his lip and then gently placed the flower behind her ear. No words were spoken as the two looked at each other, her in shock, and him with a nervous expression.

"I better go see if Allan needs help," she said suddenly and flitted over to the kitchen before her blush became too noticeable. Will watched her go, silently berating himself and went over to the corner to finish working on some arrows.

"Why are you all red?" Allan asked as Djaq approached.

"I'm not red," she responded, taking the knife out of his hand.

"Whatever you say," Allan told her, feeling it would be in his best interest not to push it. "So tell us Djaq, what happened last night?"

She snorted at this question, causing Will to look over at them. "How big of fools did we make of ourselves?" Will asked, hands stilled in anticipation of the answer.

"You will find out soon," Djaq replied gravely, before a smile peeped through. "I am sure Robin and Much will inform you at any possible chance."

Will groaned at this and Allan muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _then I don't feel bad at all_. When she looked at him, he smiled his brightest smile at her and said, "Well, I figure it was Will who did most of the embarrassing. Young lad like that, all innocent, we know he can't handle his ale."

Now it was Will's turn to snort as he glared at his comrade. "Yes, Allan, because you are never embarrassing; I forgot that it wasn't you who sneezed all over that old man in Nettlestone when Robin was in the middle of his 'it's not the plague' speech."

"My nose itched!" Allan argued. "And if they had believed Robin in the first place, it wouldn't have been such a big deal. So blame Robin's speech-making skills, not me."

"Robin's not the one who sneezed and then told everyone gathered 'oh, that's not a good sign'!"

"Bah, I was smiling. They all knew I was joking."

"No, they didn't!" Will's voice rose. "We were there an additional two hours trying to calm them down. Why do you think Robin sent you back to camp? And let's not forget about the time that guard caught us trying to sneak through the gate but was going to let us slip through anyways since he was almost off duty and you had to go and make a joke about his mole. I lost my warmest cloak thanks to you!"

Now Allan was getting angry. "And what about all the times I've thought of plans to get us in, eh? Sometimes I wonder why I even help you guys out, if this is all the thanks I'm gonna get!"

Djaq cut Will off before he even began his retort. "Stop! It would be a shame for the two of you to have survived last night only for me to kill you today."

Both shut their mouths and went back to their respective jobs, tension still in the air. Djaq suddenly sniffed the air, and turned back to the stew Allan was stirring. "Allan, what ingredients did you put in there?"

"Oh, the usual. There's rabbit, and onions, and carrots, and some herbs and spices."

She continued to look at him, not saying a word and Allan finally relented, unable to take her piercing gaze. "And maybe some poison pies."

"Allan! That mushroom is used to induce vomiting if someone ate something poisonous."

"I know, you told me that earlier. I only put in a very small amount, just one minced cap. Don't look at me like that. Those guys were way too cocky this morning. And do you really appreciate them leaving you here to do this work when you did absolutely nothing wrong?"

"I should have known when you volunteered to cook, you'd have a plan." Djaq looked at the entrance as Robin, Much, and John arrived back at camp in high spirits. "As a responsible healer, I couldn't possibly let you serve that. So my one condition is that you tell them I helped in the cooking, this way, I will never be asked to cook again."

"Deal," Allan replied, shaking her hand. "Now go tell young Scarlett. He may not be completely happy with me at the moment, but I don't want him getting ill."

She nodded at him and walked away as Much took her place, eager to see how the others had survived without him in the kitchen. Robin waylaid her before she could get to Will. "Did they give you any trouble?"

"Just a headache," she told him. Robin simply laughed and placed a consoling hand on her arm. "They do tend to bicker," he agreed.

"Like little girls over a doll," Djaq rolled her eyes, gazing fondly at the two.

Much burst into giggles from his position near Allan, causing the blond outlaw to stare at the former manservant. "What's wrong with you, mate?" he asked Much.

Much doubled over in laughter as everyone stared at the outlaw, wondering if he had finally snapped. When he could breathe, Much managed to get out a few words. "Allan…..poppet…hahahaha….Minnie….."

Allan paled when he heard the last word and quickly shoved a bowl of stew in Much's hand. "Eat!" he commanded the still laughing man. "Eat, and no talking."

Robin and John hurried over for some of the food and Djaq managed to whisper a warning to Will about the stew. Will's quizzical face broke into a demented grin when she told him about the side effects of the mushroom. _Boys and their revenge_, she thought exasperatedly.

Soon everyone had their food (Allan had even poured himself a dummy bowl of stew), and were gathered in a circle, talking about whatever popped into their minds. Allan was being even ruder to Much than normal, but the loquacious member of the group was fighting back this time. "And so she gave me a peck on the cheek for the food; she was beautiful let me tell you." Much sighed.

"As if any girl would think you attractive," Allan shot back.

Much just smiled a small smile at him, and took a large bite out of his bread. "You're right; I'm really not the most attractive guy in the group I guess. Not like Will, huh, Allan?"

Will spat out his drink at Much's comment whereas Allan's mouth hung open as he looked quickly back and forth between Much and Will. Robin and John laughed at everyone's reaction and Djaq was just confused. Allan's face got blacker and blacker, before he finally turned to Much and said in his most dire voice, "'Fess up. Now."

Robin answered before Much could get himself into even more trouble. "Did you know, Allan," he started conversationally. "Did you know that you talk just as much in your drunken sleep as you do when you're awake? Maybe that will teach you a lesson."

Allan took a deep breath, and dragged Much away from the others who attempted to act like they weren't trying to eavesdrop and failing miserably. "Okay, I get that you are trying to get me back for all those things I say to you. But I know you aren't a mean man, so why don't you just tell me everything I said?"

"Nope!" Much replied cheerfully. "Consider this a warning for the next time you mock me, Allan A'Dale."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"You do know that I was really awake and just trying to play a joke on you, right?"

"Were you?"

Much just smiled knowingly and whistled himself back into his seat. He wasn't there long, however, before he made his exit, telling the others he would be just a moment and to save him some more stew. Allan rubbed his hands together in excitement and rejoined the others, tipping a wink to Djaq and Will. He was refilling everyone's mugs (hoping they would forget some of the conversations of the night) and Much still had not returned when Robin made a rather hasty exit himself. John was far enough into the drink and atmosphere to not realize something was up and the other three found themselves waiting on baited breath.

An hour passed by with neither Robin or Much returned and John still seemingly fine. Will exited quietly to check on them and returned to camp with a smile for Allan's plan and reassurance for Djaq that though the men were uncomfortable, they were still fine and alive. Just when Allan was giving up hope that John would fall prey to his trap, the woodsman leapt up and ran from camp with uncharacteristic speed, inciting even Djaq to giggle. Allan raised his mug in salute to the carpenter and the Saracen healer, "Another fine night, indeed."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!! This turned out a lot longer than I had originally planned, and I'm not too certain about the flow, so please let me know what y'all think. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
